muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Switching rod-hands and live-hands
Should these count? There's a few things listed that I've noticed here for awhile, and I wonder if they should really count. One of them is Kermit being a "live-hand puppet" in the drawing sequence from Wow, You're a Cartoonist!. I saw the clip on YouTube recently, and it looks to me like whoever did the drawing was just wearing gloves to look like Kermit's hand, shown in close-ups when the drawing is shown. Kermit is clearly a rod puppet in all other shots in the scene (though I also noticed that, aside from the beginning and end, we don't really see Kermit's full arms for most of the number). The other one I question is Fozzie in The Muppet Show opening. That's not really a rod puppet as much as it's almost-invisible strings (like the kind used to move Big Bird's right arm or Bruno the Trashman's mouth) tied to Fozzie's hands (a rare instance where Muppet characters were actually a combination of marionettes and puppets). --Minor muppetz 15:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Abby I can't really tell, but in Abby in Wonderland do Abby Cadabby's hands switch to live hands for the close up shots of her using the key in the door (in the scenes where she meets bottle and cookie and learns to shrink and grow)? -- Brad D. (talk) 03:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Another Opening, Another Show Fozzie, Link, Scooter, Lew Zealand, Gonzo and Rizzo sing "Another Opening, Another Show" as idiot stagehands Beauregard and Beaker drop curtains and backdrops in front of them. Episode 514 of The Muppet Show, with Mac Davis. It seems like Link goes from hands with rods to live arm during this song. Im quite sure that it is. Can anyone else take a look and confirm? --Warrick 16:45, 2 May 2006 (UTC) T.R the Rooster I was recently at MTR and after I saw the Muppets at Walt Disney Worl screening, I went to the video library, I saw the MUsicians of Breman and I noticed that when T.R was plaing the bajo, it looked like fingesr were used to play it insted of rods. Am I right? -- Big V 21:12, 22 April 2006 (UTC) I think you are correct! -- Warrick 22:52, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Mokey Wasn't Mokey predominantly live-handed? --Peter Pantalones 20:45, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I'd say so, yeah. -- Scott, Scarecroe 21:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Would anyone like to agree or disagree that she was primarily live hand? I think what Peter was getting at is that she should/could be in the Live Hands to Rod Hands section. -- Scott, Scarecroe 13:08, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::I think I recall Mokey having rod hands on some occasions. -- Big V 13:09, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I'd disagree that she belongs in Live Hands to Rod Hands. That seems like it's for live-hand puppets who had rod hands on a few occasions. While I'd say that Mokey had live hands the majority of the time, she would often have rod hands. So she's really in a category to herself. --Erik Ebrowne 18:04, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :::::I still disagree. Now, I'm not a Fraggle expert, but using th first season as a guide, I think it's safe to say that Mokey was designed to be primarily used as a live-hand puppet. And from what I can tell, she was live hands much more often than not. Did this change in later seasons? She was also larger than the others, as live-hand Muppets tend to be (not proof, per se, but fitting with the trend I see). --Peter Pantalones 16:28, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::And the original version was also a live-hand puppet. -- MuppetDude 17:28, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Check out link, Mokey's got her rod hands on. And you can't judge anything in Fraggle Rock by the first season. --Erik Ebrowne 22:46, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Dr Teeth So, what's the deal with the episode switcheroo? Micheal added episode 110 ("Love Ya to Death") and episode 116 ("Tenderly") and Shane replaced them with Episode 103 (Sunny). I don't have the episodes with me to compare right now. -- Scott, Scarecroe 16:44, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I have the Muppet Show Season One DVD, so I've watched them and in the Harvey Korman and Avery Schreiber, Dr. Teeth has live hands, not rods. Also did Dr. Teeth have rod hands in the closing number of the Jaye P. Morgan episode? From the picture on the MC guides, it looks like it. -- Big V 16:49, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::That's cool. I just wanted to be sure there wasn't a discrepancy. -- Scott, Scarecroe 21:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::I was wrong about some of the episodes. I was thinking that Dr. Teeth's hands were rod hands in Episode 104 but didn't put it in. I think Dr. Teeth also had rod hands in the episode with Elton John, but I'm not sure. --Minor muppetz 04:13, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, I just wanted to be sure. Thanks Shane and Michael! -- Scott, Scarecroe 13:06, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Similar to my comments about Mokey above, I think it makes more sense to classify Dr. Teeth as a live-hands puppet (which he was for almost his entire career) and include information on the original rod-hand stuff in the blurb. --Peter Pantalones 17:55, 26 April 2006 (UTC) One Rod Hand and One Live Hand Might this be a subcategory on its own? This was how Hoggie Marsh was operated on Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass. -- David, Splurge 00:08, 26 April 2006 (UTC). * Beautiful Day Monster appears to be operated this way in Lulu's Back in Town as well, only not as obviously as Hoggie Marsh. -- David, Splurge 11:42, 1 May 2006 (UTC)